


Never Again

by orphan_account



Category: The Huntsman: Winter's War
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erik's thoughts after he wakes up from bring unconscious from Tull and him realizing that Sara is dead.





	

The body floated down the river, the man still wearing his leather armor and weapons still sheathed on his back. The river carried him along swiftly, pushing him along with the current. He is carried for a day, the river taking him south. But when Erik's body is gently pushed to shore, he sits up.

His first thoughts are questions, wondering where he is. But then his thoughts turn to how he came to be in the river in the first place. Erik remembered fondly how he and Sara planned to leave, but then his thoughts turned to what had happened when they had tried to leave. Erik remembered how Freya had told them to go to each other. He had fought those surrounding him, even as he had watched Sara fight. Then, when it seemed that they might have a chance, Freya had thrown up the wall of ice. Tull had stabbed Sara and she had died.

In this moment, Erik stood up, and surveyed his surroundings. He was on the bank of a river, and to his right was a small village. Small enough to escape anyone's notice, but large enough to have a tavern, or at least, Erik hoped it had a tavern. He wanted to drink his pain away, and then fight. Maybe he would be lucky enough to have someone kill him. Erik knew I'd he were to die, he would meet Sara and together they would endure whatever afterlife existed.

_I will come to you, my love. I will find you, and I promise, I will never leave your side again. I swear it. _Then Erik stood and stumbled off to the tavern, welcoming death with open arms. But it never came, no one dared to fight him, and rumors were spread about him. The wild man, he was called, The Huntsman. And next he knew, he was dragged off on an adventure to stop an evil queen. But it was not Freya, but a new evil named Ravenna. He never forgot about Sara though, and after Ravenna was defeated he was set on a new mission, take the mirror to Sanctuary. Nion and his brother, Gryff were coming with him.__

 _ _They were in a tavern, drinking ale when the men came and started their fight. He fought back, but did not care if he lived or died, knowing he would meet Sara sooner if in fact he did die. He was losing, thrown outside, face first into a pile of who knew what and about to die. Erik did not care, instead only a mad smile on his face as he prepared to meet his wife. Then he was rescued, his life saved by a lithe figure, flipping and spinning in was that somehow seemed familiar.__

 _ _Then his rescuer pulled off the hood that they had been wearing. Erik saw a face, his wife's face. Knowing he must be dead at last, he started to reach for her and say her name. But he did not get far, as the bone hilt of her knife hit him across the face, knocking him out.__


End file.
